


Curtains

by nobodysfavorite



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cheating, Flirty Akaashi Keiji, Light Angst, M/M, Mention of Cigarette, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:34:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27429517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nobodysfavorite/pseuds/nobodysfavorite
Summary: Osamu learned it hard way, that some wounds just aren't destined to heal, they just subside.Inspired by Matt Maltese's "Studio 6"
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Miya Osamu
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33





	Curtains

In front of Osamu, two lovebirds kissed intimately then laughed.

He was stunned. Osamu's mind wandered so far that his feet unconsciously stepped down this path, again. The wound that he had been trying to forget painstakingly returned open.

He sighed. Lose and gave up.

Months ago, Osamu was busy smoking in front of the bar when he was disturbed by the noise of someone vomiting in a ditch not far from where he stood. He looked away again, staring at the car passing by, looking bored.

"Give me one."

He turned to the side and the man who had just vomited his guts was now at his side, palms open, asking for a cigarette. Osamu was clearly surprised. He was about to ignore him until he saw a pair of colored eyeballs... _what color is that?_

Dark, but not black. Gray, but there are shades of deep blue and green. Osamu never saw such beautiful eye color.

The man's eyebrows raised one side, waiting for an answer. Osamu gave the man a cigarette. They then stood side by side.

"Thanks," said the man between his suction, after a solid 5 minutes of silence between them.

5 minutes feels so long. Osamu has been waiting for this moment. Anything so that he can see those eyes again.

"No problem," he said softly, looking at the man. Their eyes met.

Osamu is helpless.

"So what do you want to forget?" asked the man.

"Huh?"

"People come here to forget. Works, life, pain, failure. What about you?"

Osamu couldn't answer. The man smiled slightly, the glint of his eyes were unreadable.

"Or maybe you're not those who want to forget," that man continued. "Instead, you're the ones who make people forget about everything." He smiled mysteriously. There was something in his voice, something that had definitely succeeded to drive Osamu crazy.

_I want to make you forget about everything._

Osamu cursed. Didn't think his mind would _voice_ itself. His face warmed. But when he had not yet recovered from the shock, the man suddenly appeared in front of him. His hands were wrapped around Osamu's neck, blowing cigarette smoke right on his face.

"Make me, then," challenged the man.

All Osamu could think of was those eyes. He wanted to see that beauty all the time, this close, again and again.

Osamu's wish came true. It was a long night.

Osamu embraced the man's slender body. His finger brushed against his bareback, occasionally drawing irregular patterns.

"You know, every time he fucked me, he always made sure that he had closed the curtains," said the man casually, as if he was talking about today's weather.

There was a 2-second pause before Osamu answered, "So it's him?"

"What?"

"Something you want to forget."

The man chuckled softly, but his eyes didn't laugh. "Well, sort of."

Osamu hates complexity. Everything in his life is orderly and simple. Based on that principle, Osamu should have left right away. But there he was instead, asking, "What's your name?"

Again, the glint in the man's eyes caught Osamu off guard. He kissed Osamu's lips briefly before answering.

"Akaashi."

Osamu said that name in his mind. Repeating it over and over like a spell.

Since that night, everything just _flowed_. Because it was that natural. The warmth of their hands clasped together, the way Akaashi's smile was felt on his shoulders every time they hugged, the spark in Akaashi's eyes when they were looking at each other... Everything felt _easy._

Because it was indeed that easy. It's easy to fall in love with Akaashi, as easy as breathing. Osamu didn't want to name all of this. What he knew, he just wanted to be with Akaashi as often as possible every day. Made love every night with the curtains open, because he loved the reflection of the moonlight playing on his lover's skin.

Without safety or steps, Osamu felt himself falling. Being pulled and sucked by that pair of eyes, again and again.

_I see slow familiar lovers, I see them pull their curtains back_   
_And I remember pulling your curtains back_   
_Then we made love to the old moon, we made love to the old moon..._

Everything's fine, until that day.

Osamu and Akaashi are walking side by side for lunch. They were engrossed in laughter, their hands clasped tightly.

"Keiji?"

One voice and Akaashi froze. Osamu's hand was released roughly. They turned around and found a tall man with black-gray hair. Her bright golden eyes stared at Akaashi with a look that was somehow frustrated. Osamu looked at Akaashi, and he felt a punch in the stomach.

_Akaashi looked at the man with a look that Osamu knew to death because he had been looking at Akaashi with that gaze all this time._

The man took a few steps forward, his hands trying to reach—

"Papa!"

A woman came out of the shop, holding a little girl.

That tall man looked embarrassed and desperate, while Akaashi ... his Akaashi ... Akaashi's faint eyes stared at him, asking for help. His beautiful eyes were covered in pain.

Osamu then grabbed Akaashi's hand, took him away.

"I've known him since high school," said Akaashi quietly.

Osamu flinched, then shifted his gaze to Akaashi's shoulder, resting his lips against the smooth skin. _Akaashi is still here_ , he said to himself

"Our relationship lasted for years before he married that woman because his father told him so. But he still came to me. Even after he had that pretty daughter. But that night, he told me that he wanted to stop. He couldn't keep betraying his family, he said. That night when I met you."

Those beautiful eyes stoned their gaze to Osamu's.

How Osamu wanted to say so many things. Osamu wanted to tell Akaashi that he would not make love to Akaashi behind closed curtains because he was able to shout to the world that Akaashi is his. He wanted to promise him happiness. He wanted Akaashi to understand how easy this was for them.

But Osamu could only be silent while hugging Akaashi tighter, praying that Akaashi will understand what was unspoken. Because he also felt this for the first time. He was overwhelmed by _pain._

For the first time that night, Osamu learned to spell his own feelings.

Everything looked fine, but Osamu knew, something has changed. Every night, Osamu woke up and saw Akaashi sitting by the window. Under the moonlight, Akaashi looked both beautiful and suffering, like a wounded angel. As day went by, hose beautiful eyes were getting dimmer. Even one night, Osamu heard Akaashi crying in a muffled voice on the phone.

"Please stop, Kou, I want to be happy with him," he sobbed.

Osamu could only be silent, did not have the strength to wash the wound with a bleeding hand.

_And I remember one of those mornings I reached out to wake you but I learned that he'd taken you back._

It was not until when they made love, Akaashi said a name other than Osamu's.

He gasped, apologized immediately, crying uncontrollably. Osamu could only hug the man, relieved his tears while harboring his own pain.

In between sobs, Akaashi said, "I just wanna be happy with you. Why is it so hard?"

_Osamu also asked the same thing for a long time._

"Akaashi," said Osamu quietly. His voice was full of sorrow. "Let's stop this."

Akaashi was sobbing even more. But he nodded. Understood.

After staring into Akaashi's eyes which had made him fall in love, Osamu left. Akaashi's last words revolved around his head.

"You're everything that I want. But he's 𝘴𝘵𝘪𝘭𝘭 everything that I need. "

Now, He finds himself walking this road, again. His steps stopped at Akaashi's apartment building. He looked up, staring at the only studio window he knew. The window that used to always reflect the moonlight on Akaashi's beautiful skin.

The curtains are closed.

_The hardest part is to realize that everything was so easy for them._

Osamu smiled sadly, took another step.

Some wounds just aren't destined to heal, they just subside.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my first ao3 fic! Actually, I posted this weeks ago on Twitter with threadfic format but in Bahasa Indonesia.  
> If you want to read the original one, here is my Twitter


End file.
